1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a microphone stand apparatus and, in particular, to a microphone stand assembly that has a pole securely attached yet easily releasable from the stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, microphone stand tubes were threaded into the microphone base. As time wore on, the threads were often worn or damaged causing the user to have to replace the entire unit. Previous patents have tried to solve this problem in various ways. However, these devices did not provide the stability, ease of removal/insertion and the ability to place the stand tube in the base so as to allow the microphone to face in different directions without moving the heavy base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,401 to T. C. Lininger on Apr. 06, 1971 for a Microphone Stand describes a stand for use on a desk or table. The stand has a circular, elastomeric body with annular grooves into which a stub member is inserted. The elastomeric body provides shock and vibration protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,624 to R. G. Greulich on Jan. 12, 1988 for a Folding Microphone Stand shows a stand tube that is pivotally supported in a heavy cast base. There is a locking means such as a locking pin, a rotating locking cone or a locking collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,693 to W. A. Browne on Sep. 12, 1991 for a Microphone Stand Coupler describes a coupler that is inserted through an opening in the base and secured to the base by way of an over-center cam lever attached to the coupler.
The present invention has solved these problems by providing a releasable microphone stand apparatus having a locking mechanism easily activated by hand or foot that allows the user to lock the stand tube in several different directions.